metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough/Act 4
This is Part 4 of the MGS4 walkthrough. Heliport (MGS1) Anyone who has played the first Metal Gear Solid way back on the PS1 will be aware of what's going on here. It’s the initial insertion into Shadow Moses Island, ported straight from MGS1. You don't have to complete it, as you get the FaceCamo from the MGS model of Solid Snake (which is just the low-resolution Snake head from the first game) regardless of whether you beat it or just hit "Exit" when you die. When the scene starts, you can either go north towards the searchlights and wait for one to start moving away from you, or follow it across the heliport and down the stairs to the west. Remember that stepping in the spotlight will activate an alert. Alternatively, you can head right, towards the boxes and make your way down, keeping in the mind the guard who will come down and that he will notice your footprints. Move north towards the cargo truck. To the northwest is a camera which will activate an alert, but you can sneak past it by pressing to the wall. On easy levels, you can crawl through the vent beneath the camera, but on higher difficulties, there'll be a sleeping guard there, so you'll have to either 1) Press against the cargo truck and knock on it, waking the guard who will come searching for you, or 2) Sneak to the east beneath another camera. If you chose 1), when the awoken guard comes around the truck, run the other way (being mindful of the camera) and crawl through the duct just northwest of the truck's cabin. If you chose 2), climb the stairs and wait for the guard at the top to walk past before continuing forward. Hide in the nook to the right of the searchlight and wait for the him to come back; once he does, follow him back as he walks away from your position (keeping your distance), then crawl though the duct halfway along this walkway. The screen fades as you enter the building regardless of which duct you took (or if you died and chose "Exit), and the following cutscene shows Old Snake waking up and telling Otacon that he's "having that dream again". Snowfield and Heliport Once you regain control of Snake, you'll find yourself in the middle of a snowfield. Due to the blizzard, there is hardly any visibility; this can easily be countered by switching to the NV mode on your Solid Eye. Around the area there are a number of ammo crates you can collect; once you're ready, head up the slope to the east. There will be a single Gekko patrolling the area. As it moves away from your position, slide down the bank and crawl through the rocks to the other side. From here, run to the west and head up towards the Heliport. The Heliport is the same area from the dream before, only there are a few differences. There are a number of items lying around, so you can stock up and reminisce in equal measure due to there being no enemies. Occasionally, as you pass certain areas, you will get audio flash backs from the original MGS. Also, you get to hear The Best is Yet to Come. Head towards the center of the helipad to grab some chaff grenades, and then go north and crawl beneath the truck to collect the Mk. 23 SOCOM (which was the main pistol used by Snake in MGS). Head up the stairs on the right and crawl through the duct in the middle of the walkway. As you’re crawling through, a few rats will notice you (complete with mini "!"s above their heads) and run away from you. Follow them to make your way through the duct. If you call Otacon, he will ask if you remember the way, and Snake will mention his furry little friends, referring to the rats that guided you through this same duct in MGS1. Continue through to the Tank Hangar. Tank Hangar and Canyon When you reach the broken end of the shaft, press Triangle at the prompt to hang from the shaft. In the corner is a Scarab, like the ones EVA destroyed in the resistance meeting area in the last Act. Once its scanning beam moves away from you, drop down and head behind the box to your left. Let the Scarab scan again. After a moment, the tank in the middle of the room will be clear of scouts; jump over the rail and drop, immediately go prone and crawl under the gap to the left of the doors. In here there are a bunch of Scarabs hanging on the wall. Once their beams are horizontal, crouch-run to the other end to reach the canyon. Two interesting facts I discovered while wasting time here on a "Chicken" emblem playthrough: 1) The scanning beam of the Scarabs will not detect Snake if he is hiding immobile inside a cardboard box or a drum, so as long as you equip them and do not move while the beam scans over you, no alert will be raised. 2) If you collect the chaff grenades on the heliport, passing through the Warhead Storage Building to the snowfield and then doubling back to the heliport will cause the chaff grenades to respawn. If you wish to stock up now in order to attempt a Bandana-less playthrough later, here is one of the few places you can grab these things in large quantities. On each side of this canyon there are two 'sleeping' Gekko. If you're not interested in the items scattered around, you can simply crawl between them to the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building and they won't attack. But if you're after a little thrill or a just want more items, you'll risk waking them up; if you do wake them, best thing to do is just run, run, run as fast as your little polygon legs can carry you into the next building. By the way, a warning for you rookie players who decided to bottle-neck and kill the Scarabs for their items and weapons, if the first Gekko from out front hasn't been neutralized yet, then when you get out to bottle-neck those Scarabs, you'll give yourself one Hell of a headache because the Gekko WILL respond to your alert phase and WILL come charging at you, and the combination of those two are very difficult to shake unless you got something that will shred the Gekko to pieces (like, say, a Rail Gun). An easy way to grab the items without waking the Gekko is to use the Metal Gear Mk. III. As long as you don’t actually touch the Gekko with the Mk. III, you should be fine. Nuclear Warhead Storage Building Your goal is to go through the door at the north end of Floor 1, but you will soon discover that this door is locked. Otacon will tell you that to open this door, the security system must be activated, and it can be done from his old office on Floor B2. He will then give you a password to be used once you get there (the password is always 48273). In order to reach his office, Otacon will activate the power, which allows you to use the elevator (located on the balcony). Take the elevator down to B2 and head to his old office by heading down the corridor, turning left and following the path around. You are now in the room where you first met Otacon and fought Gray Fox in the first game. A cutscene will occur and you will be prompted to enter the password into the computer terminal. Don't worry if you forgot it, as if you get it wrong, Otacon will find that he has jotted it down. If you get the code wrong, however, Otacon will make an amusing comment about Snake's memory failing him in old age, and Snake's Psyche Gauge will decrease. Also, if you want to enter those secret codes, this is the place to do it. My favorite is 14893, which provides 100,000 Drebin Points. Use them to buy the Mosin Nagant. You'll need it for the next boss fight if you want to get the Solar Gun. After you regain control of Snake, you will need to head back to the elevator and back up to Floor 1. Return to the main corridor. A Gekko will fall into the corridor ahead of you. You can either try to sneak around it or blow it up with a flew blasts from the RPG—or, for something a bit different, you can take the MK. III around the generator you deactivated years ago with the Nikita missile and use it to switch the electrified floor back on, frying the Gekko and netting you 5000 Drebin Points in one fell swoop. Whatever method you choose, head back to the elevator and back to Floor 1. Head down to the door to the north once more and Otacon will take control of the MK. III to disable the security. While he's doing this, you will have to keep a Gekko busy so that it does not notice the MK. III. distroy the Gekko's optical sensor package (that spinning radar-like thing on top of its head) with a machine gun and then take the Gekko itself out with rockets. If you want to use a harder non-rocket way, you can also destroy it by equipping the Solid Eye, which will reveal the Gekko's weak points. There is one on each leg, and you can take them out with the M-4. Once both legs are shot, the Gekko will squirm around on the ground; run around to where you can see the top of his head (his final weak point), and shoot there to destroy the Gekko. It's not terribly fast, and it's unlikely to be useful if you are fighting multiple Gekko, but you can kill any Gekko this way. After three minutes, or once you've destroyed the Gekko (whichever comes first), Otacon will finish deactivating the security and you can pass through the door to the next area. Both Gekko in this next area can be taken out with the rail gun, which is "very helpful if you’re trying to beat the game in under 5 hours." Snowfield and Communications Towers You arrive in a small area with a few goodies to pick up before heading west to the main snowfield (where you fought Sniper Wolf in MGS1), including an SVD Rifle (just guessing). I'm pretty rusty, but I thought it would be a good idea to grab that SVD if you rookies happen to miss any-and-all sniper rifles. Once you slide down the embankment, you will have to fight Crying Wolf. Otacon may warn you about being "downwind" of Crying Wolf. You are downwind of her if the wind direction arrow in your HUD (visible when your Solid Eye is not equipped) is pointing straight up and she is in the line of sight with you, above you on the map...or vice versa. When that happens she can smell you and may move to attack you...it's good to move behind cover when this happens. Best to attack her when the wind direction arrow on your HUD is in ANY other direction than pointing straight up (at least from your initial starting position...she will always be above you at the start). It's good if she is downwind of you...i.e. she is above you on the map but the wind direction arrow is pointing down...or vice versa. Just like the duel against Sniper Wolf in MGS1, this boss fight is also a sniper battle. Use your M82A2, MI4EBR+Silencer, VSS, DSR-1 or any scoped rifle you have. The Mosin Nagant is useful if you're aiming for a stamina kill, and this here Mossy can take nearly a quarter of her Psyche with a well-placed shot. If you've beat the game already, the Rail Gun is most definitely your best bet, as a headshot can take out up to half of her Life with a single shot, quickly ending the battle in three well-placed shots or less. Whatever your weapon of choice, equip the Solid Eye in Night Vision mode, crawl under a truck, and wait. The FROGs won't be able to find you under there. Alternatively, you can also equip the FaceCamo and allow the OctoCamo to adapt the snow’s color, then find a good area to lie in the snow. Keep in mind that this is somewhat dangerous because Wolf is stalking around, but I found it to be slightly easier than running around the buildings because the FROGs won’t be able to spot you if you move around carefully and slowly. Yet another option, if you want a bit of a challenge, is to lay low and snipe all the FROGs on the communications towers, then sneak over and climb to the top floor. When you get there, place claymore mines at the top of every staircase or ladder to act as an effective defense against respawning FROGs. Then...well, have fun! it turns out that claymores are lethal and you kill them and don't get a higher emblem on offer, you may want to use sleeping gas mines instead. From here you can view pretty much the entire snowfield, so as long you keep the Night Vision/Infrared on, all of the FROGs and Crying Wolf herself can easily be spotted and then shot. Once you have shot a FROG the body still shows up in Night Vision mode, this can make it harder to find wolf. So it's helpful to disturb them to make them disappear. Crying Wolf has three main attacks: 1) Rail Gun. This is almost like a particle accelerator. Sniper. Thing. Yes, this is the same Rail Gun that Fortune used in MGS2. 2) Pounce! Crying Wolf charges and tackles you for massive damage. This is sometimes followed up with an attack where she rears back on her rear legs and crushes you with her forelegs, which can immediately kill you on the extreme difficulty; this can be dodged by scrambling to stand after being tackled and rolling to the left/right/back before she lands the blow. 3) Grenade. With a tentacle akin to what the Gekko have, Crying Wolf will toss a stun or frag grenade at you, usually after a run-by tackle. If you knock her over immediately after a tackle, sometimes she will drop the grenade right next to her and cause Psyche/Life damage to herself. When Crying Wolf uses her Rail Gun, she reveals her torso and head in order to scope in on you. Shoot her in the head while it is exposed to kill her easily. Every time she opens her suit to shoot at you, you can shoot at her 3 times before she retracts again. If you get the first one on the head, then you can land the other two shots there as well as long as you keep your sights straight and fire quickly. Also, you can shoot the smoke grenades on her hind legs (the tentacle-like things hanging off near her suit's "hips"; they show up if you're using the NV mode of your Solid Eye), regardless of what weapon you're using, if you are trying for a non-lethal kill. The truck not far from where you begin the battle can be a valuable asset. Crawl beneath it and equip the FaceCamo allowing the OctoCamo to adapt to the snow’s color; the FROGs really can't get to you while in this position. Crying Wolf is a different matter altogether; her Rail Gun bullets will still damage you, and she can drop grenades under/near the truck as she runs by, so if you know she's aiming for you or running by, pop out to try to get some shots in, or get out from under the truck. As long as you use a silenced weapon, FROGs shouldn't bother snake at all. Snake will not take very much damage from Crying Wolf's attacks beneath the truck (and what health you do lose from these attacks should regenerate before she attacks in this manner again; since she seems to run off and lose interest in snake after dealing him damage) After you defeat Crying Wolf, you have to nix Crying Beauty. Ugh. Not another one...you should know what to do by now. If you beat Wolf non-lethally, then the Wolf doll is right behind you when you start fighting the Beauty. Beat the Beauty non-lethally to get her facecap, blah blah blah. After the battle, you also get that shiny Rail Gun; it can kill a Gekko in a single fully charged payload to the head! Once you regain control of Snake, there are a few rooms to look in around the perimeter of the snowfield, where you might find some assorted goodies. When you're ready, head to the room to the west and go down the stairs towards the Blast Furnace. As you enter the hallway leading to the next area, you will trigger a piece of Codec gold wherein Otacon tells you that you need to change the disc, forgetting briefly that technology has advanced since the PS1 days (prompting Snake to tell Otacon to "get a grip). Alternatively, if you find the hair-trigger Alert phases too aggravating, try this risk free but time consuming method: Dfle3 07:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Equip your Octo camo and face camo. Crawl under the truck ahead of you, near the front of it. Ready your Mk.II tranq gun, in first person view. In a few seconds a Haven trooper will ridiculously long jump in front of you. You will want to be able to aim for her head from your position. Tranq her. Then crawl out from the truck and turn left. You want to hit the Haven trooper who walks from right to left in front of you, between the two small sheds there. Get back under the truck and equip your Mosin Nagent sniper rifle. When you see an ID tag with a blue hue to it, that's Crying Wolf. Scope her out...wait for her to get out of her suit and zoom in on her head, if you have to. Fire. She'll move position. Just scope her out from under the truck...ahead of you, to the left, or perhaps from the other end of the truck. Since those two specific Haven troopers are unconscious, they won't hear your Mosin Nagent firing. They're the only two troopers who can. So, be sure to regularly hit them with tranqs again, to keep them unconscious...use the Mk.II to be safe. If Crying Wolf attacks you under the truck, you will recover your health soon enough...maybe move closer to the middle to minimise damage to your health. A time of under 30 minutes to defeat Crying Mantis is achievable this way...so, it's best to cut any fat from your game prior to this point so that you can cop the long time to defeat her and still obtain your higher emblems. Dfle3 07:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Blast Furnace and Casting Facility After the codec call you should be in a room with dwarf gekko, for no alert the chaff grenades are as good as gold. Throw one and start running! Go to the waypoint then after another codec interval start running to the other waypoint. You might want to throw another chaff to ease the stress of sneaking away. Then walk up to the main entrance, and you will find yourself in a large factory room with a stationary conveyor belt in the center. Scarabs are all over the place and you can either attack all of them or sneak by them. If you're in a robot killin' mood, the Saiga 12 is fun to use here. If you want to be stealthy, your best bet would be to take out the patrolling Gekko one by one with your shiny new Rail Gun and wait for the evasion/caution timer/s to expire (remember to fully charge the Rail Gun shots; anything less than a full charge won't kill the Gekko and give your position away to boot). After the Gekko are taken care of, climb onto the conveyor belt and crawl down to the end. There will be three Scarabs here that continually roll back and forth, scanning here and there; hide behind the left-hand box, and when it is clear to do so, make a run for it. Remember to don a cardboard box or a drum if you need to quickly evade a Scarab, but bear in mind that a Gekko will not be fooled by this simple disguise. If you are too lazy to sneak past the Scarabs and too impatient to wait for the timers to go down after killing the Gekko, use a chaff grenade to stun the Scarabs and then pick the Gekko off with the Rail Gun and run right on through. Be careful, though, because a dead Gekko will cause the other Gekko to investigate. Underground Base and Supply Tunnel The boss fight here with Vamp is different than most battles in the game, as it can only be "won" by the use of a specific item. During the battle, the MGL-140 with white phosphorous grenades is a great choice, as you can roast him multiple times. However, be sure to change from the MLG-140 to a single handed weapon or you wont be able to stab him. Make sure you avoid his dashes and knives, as if he is on top of you when he knocks you down, he can knock you down again two more times, not allowing you to get up to avoid damage. After you "kill" him by depleting all of his health or psyche (make sure he is somewhere on the ground when you do this, as you cannot reach him if he's up on a girder or on REX), make sure you have the syringe equipped and run up behind him. Wait until he stands up—the instant he does, press and hold R1 to hold him. Again ensuring that you have the syringe equipped, press triangle to inject him with it, rendering his nanomachines useless. This is the only way to end the battle. If you don't use the syringe, he will never' die no matter how many times you "kill" him, and you will keep fighting him forever if this is the case. Also, if you have the Solar Gun from the previous playthroughs, a single charged shot from the gun will take out all of his psyche, making it that much easier to inject him. Something to do with vampires hating light, perhaps? In the next phase of this boss battle, Raiden will be the one fighting Vamp. All you have to do is shoot at the Gekko and Suicide Gekko that will be trying to destroy you and REX. Make good use of the Rail Gun by using it against them when it's fully charged. Having the Solid Eye equipped here in Normal Mode is helpful in allowing you to spot distant Gekko that would otherwise blend into the debris. But just in case, prepare the M82A2(if you have bought it) or some heavy fire power in case the Suicide Gekkos swarm you; fortunately,they all will only circle around and come in one by one, but the ones coming in from the gap between REX's legs should receive more attention as this one is the least likely ones to be spotted until they're very close unless you always look around. When dealing with the 2nd and 3rd wave, kill the ones in the ducts as many as you can as they're sitting ducks; the lesser their numbers are, the better. Once Raiden has finally killed Vamp and both he and Naomi die, you take control of REX. Now you must get out of the base. If you're attempting a no-kill playthrough, be forewarned that if you fought Vamp with normal weapons (as opposed to stamina weapons), every time you "kill" him will probably count as kill in your stats. Take this into consideration when you're doing no-kill playthroughs, as if you're not careful, it will tally up. Escape from the Underground Base Metal Gear REX has several different attacks. Use R2 to choose between the gatling gun, anti-tank rockets and a laser. Just follow the tunnel along, shooting at the Gekko that will attack you if you want (you kill them just by walking into them, so it might not be worth the effort). Try to make it through the tunnel as quick as possible, as you do sustain damage from the Gekko while making your way out. If they start to overwhelm you, just plow straight through them with X. When you reach the end of the tunnel, you will be confronted by Liquid Ocelot piloting Metal Gear RAY. Metal Gear RAY Boss Fight RAY uses attacks similar to the ones it used in Metal Gear Solid 2, such as shooting with the guns in its "arms" and firing missiles from its knees and back. Liquid will also use RAY's water cannon at times—this is usually prefaced by RAY diving into the water for a quick swim, allowing you to prepare yourself for it. RAY can also close in and use melee attacks; hitting R1 will allow REX to use similar kinds of attacks. Try not to use these unless you are sure they will work (such as when counterattacking, which can be done when a Triangle icon appears at the bottom of the screen), as RAY is much more agile than REX and can easily dodge and counter melee attacks if you're not careful. Try to focus on shooting RAY with the gatling gun to wear him down, occasionally switching over to the rockets, which can knock off large chunks of his health at a time. When he shoots at you with missiles, if you use the gatling gun to shoot them down,RAY will be left open to an attack. When you press X and move forward at the same time, REX will dash forward. Time it right, and you can knock RAY right over; it will be stunned, which gives you the chance to inflict a special attack with Triangle (when the icon appears below), such as ramming RAY's head against a building, lifting RAY up while frying it with a laser or pinning it down and inundating it with missiles. Really, as long as you don't let up, this fight is really easy. But be careful, because it only takes one false move to let RAY do a pile of damage to you very quickly. BONUS REALLY-CHEAP-WIN METHOD: While this method is more difficult to do on harder difficulties because the gatling gun overheats so quickly, it still has its uses if in a tight spot. Basically, as soon as the battle starts, fire the gatling guns at RAY's head. If you fire quickly and accurately enough, one of two things will happen: RAY will either go into a blocking stance, or Liquid will yell "Augh!" and RAY will stand and slump slightly. If RAY blocks, hold up to let the gatling gun cool down, but resume firing at RAY's head the moment it stops blocking. If RAY is slumping, aim your gatling gun right at its little arrow-crotch area and open fire. RAY's health will steadily deplete even in this state, and when it regains its composure, its head will be right where its crotch was, allowing you to keep firing without having to adjust your aim at all. Let up now and then when RAY goes prone to let the gatling gun cool down, but other than these brief lapses, you should be filling RAY with lead. The usefulness of this method is most evident on Very Easy; the entire battle can be finished in less than 45 seconds if done correctly. Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough